1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to glass and bottle washing devices and, more specifically, to glass and bottle washing devices known as bottle brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, inventors have designed bottle brushes or glass washers which were mounted on metal handles and which required the user to hold a jar or glass in one hand and the bottle brush in the other, thereby making its use cumbersome. Other inventors have designed tumbler and bottle washers designed to fit inside a glass, with a provision whereby water is routed through the handleof the bottle washer and into the tumbler or bottle in the area of the bristles. Other inventions have been directed at the production of bottle brushes or glass cleaners designed to be permanently affixed for use in kitchens or restaurants. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware teaches a bottle brush/glass cleaner having the unique structure and features of the present invention.